


My Hero

by MusicOfYourSoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Don't be gross), Adorable, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, No Incest, This is really just fluffiness, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicOfYourSoul/pseuds/MusicOfYourSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when Dean hates to take care of his little brother, but the truth is that Sammy makes all the suffering worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway/gifts).



The first word that Dean ever said to Sam was " _mine_ ". No one knew why.  
  
Dean didn't fully understand what being a big brother meant, did it mean that his parents would love him less? Would John stop playing soccer with him? Would Mary stop taking him to eat ice cream on Tuesdays? If it was that, then Dean didn't want him.  
  
But when his dad took his hand and whispered to him, “ _Hey, champ, do you wanna see mommy and Sammy?_ " Dean couldn't help but nod. Because, fine, Sammy was an intruder and Dean didn't want him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't curious to know how was he. So he came close to his mom's bed and and leaned over to see the baby. Sam looked at him with his big eyes and stretched his tiny hand until he touched Dean's face. In that precise moment, Dean knew that Sam was his to love and protect until the end of his days.  
That " _mine_ " was the promise to be a friend, an enemy, a father, an adviser and a partner in crime. It was the promise to hold him when he fell, to protect him of the monsters under his bed, to take his hand when he is afraid, and to make him smile if he cried.  
  
Up until that moment, six years later, Dean has kept his promise so far. He never lets Sam cross the street without taking his hand, he takes the blame when Sam makes something to anger dad, he cooks his meals, he waits outside of his classroom when school is over, he buys the materials for his craft class, he makes sure he’s wrapped up warm, he reads him stories before going to bed, and sings Hey Jude on stormy days.

Okay, maybe he does a lot more of what normally big brothers do, but Dean likes it. Most of the time.

Because there are days, like today, in which Dean wishes with all his might to have been an only child. Not having to withstand John’s rage for something that he actually didn't do, being allowed to stay with his friends after class instead of rushing to get to Sammy, eat the last slice of pizza, or go trick-or-treating first thing in the afternoon on Halloween.

But no. He has to wait for Sam, who has been in the bathroom for an hour. And he isn't sure if it's because he's hungry since he gave his brother the last sandwich, because he desperately wants to go get candies, or because of the itchiness of his costume or because his patience is wearing thin, but he's really angry.

“Sammy, come on, we’re not gonna get any candy at this rate!”

“Wait! I'm not finished!”

“What are you doing in there?”

“Getting ready. Leave me alone.”

“You've been getting ready for a freaking hour! Do you need help?”

“No! I’m done. And don't say bad words!” Dean hears the bolt unlock and looks expectantly for his brother to get out.

When he sees him and he's rendered speechless. Dean, with a lot of effort, got Sam a Batman costume not too bad for the wear. But Sam apparently had changed his mind; he comes out of the bathroom with his face full of dots made with markers and clothes that are definitely too big in him.

“Sammy? What did you…?! We were supposed to go dressed as superheroes! Go change right now!”

Sam looks at his boots and murmurs shyly, “I'm dressed like you.”  
“Why?”

“Because you’re a superhero.”

“I'm not…”

“Miss Carly says that heroes are people who always do good things for the others,” he interrupts, “and that they're good without being se… self… Selfish. You're good and you help me with my homework and you give me chocolate even when dad doesn't let me and you play with me and you leave the light on when I have nightmares. So you're my hero.” Sam stretches his arm and touches his nose, just like in that first meeting and Dean thinks that it's impossible for him to love this little kid more.

He gives him one of those hugs that don't let you breathe and takes his hand to take him trick or treating, and even though at the end of the day they end up with a tummy ache, and even though John yells at them until he's blue in the face, Dean knows it's been worth it just for the big smile that Sammy has on his face when he goes to sleep.

That night Dean does something he promised himself some time ago to never do again (because, darn, he's ten years old, he's too old for these things); he curls up beside his brother, and before letting himself fall in the arms of Morpheus, he kisses his brother on the forehead and whispers  _"mine"_ .   


**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I did ages ago about the Winchester's childhood, I hope you liked it!  
> Special thank you to my sun and stars [WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway/pseuds/WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway.html) who translated it for me and also teaches me everyday how big siblings are.


End file.
